Tiga Dunia, Dua Wanita, Satu Cinta
by Ecxplorer Atlazcrew
Summary: Naruto hidup bersama dua kekasihnya di rumahnya, namun suatu malam karena hal kecil, hubungan mereka sedikit retak. Bagaimana Naruto dapat mengembalikan keharmonisan hubungan mereka?
1. Chapter 1: Early Wake Up

**Pairing** : Naruto Uzumaki x Tsunade Senju x Mei terumi  
**Author** : Ecxplorer Atlazcrew  
**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto  
**Warning** : Error, OOC, no EYD, AU, aneh :v

* * *

Chapter I: Early wake up

Bulan bersinar terang di tengah keheningan malam. Semua orang di Desa Konoha beristirahat, Kecuali Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ahh ni namanya apa yah? Dibilang apes... enggak, dibilang bejo ya... enggak juga? Ahh ga bisa tidur... -_-" Naruto yang terbaring lemas di kasur melihat ke sampingnya. Terdapat dua wanita cantik yang menemaninya tidur, dan dua-duanya adalah seorang Kage.

Merasa kesempitan ditengah-tengah himpitan tubuh dan juga dada besar mereka, Naruto mencoba mendorongnya agar mendapatkan ruang. "Nenek Tsunade, geseran dikit napa?" pinta Naruto yang terus mendorongnya.

Tsunade Senju yang tertidur pulas di sisi Naruto hanya mengerang tak mau bergeser. "Ngapain sih malem-malem gini, sayang? Aku ini kan pacarmu." Tsunade lantas mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto.

"Njirr, bukan itu masalahnya. Aku kejepit di tengah sini. Kejepit dua gunung kembar yang sama besarnya bikin susah nafas nih. Tolong lah, Nek. Kumohon!" Keluh Naruto.

Namun, Tsunade bersikukuh tak mau geser. "Ga mau ah, kasur dah sempit. Kalo kamu dorong terus, nanti aku bisa jatuh. Kamu ga care lagi sama aku yah? Kamu lebih care sama Mei daripada aku?" Kata Tsunade.

"Dan mentang-mentang umurku 54 tahun, kamu memanggilku "Nenek". Oke kalo gitu, mulai sekarang kita put-"

"Ahh! Gomen! gomen! Tsunade sayang. Jangan gitu dong~ udah malem ga usah ribut yah Tsu-chan." Naruto berhasil menenangkan amarah Tsunade yang mulai memuncak. "Maksud aku, aku pengen kamu memberi aku ruang dikit aja, biar bisa nafas. gitu." Naruto mencoba menjelaskannya dengan tenang dan santai.

"Kalo aku terhimpit, ga bisa bernafas, mati, terus kau akan mendapatkan 'morning kissu' setiap kau bangun dari siapa?"

Tsunade blush dan menyesali kecerobohannya, mungkin Ia salah paham karena mengantuk.

"Jangan pernah pergi meninggalkanku, Naruto! Maafkan aku!" Tsunade memeluknya dan membenamkan kepalanya pada leher Naruto. Naruto tersenyum dan membelai lembut rambutnya yang halus itu. "Sudahlah, tenang saja. Aku rapopo. Tidurlah." Tsunade semakin tenang dalam pelukan Naruto dan terlelap.

"Naruto, sebelum itu..." Tsunade mencium Naruto penuh kasih sayang. Bibir mereka saling melekat. Mereka saling berciuman hingga satu menit lamanya hingga mereka berdua melepaskannya.

"Oyasumi, Naruto sayang, aku mencintaimu."

"Oyasumi, Tsunade-chan, aku juga mencintaimu".

Naruto dan Tsunade akhirnya terlelap dalam pelukan. Namun tak sampai lama Naruto bisamenikmati tidurnya, Mei Terumi yang juga tidur disampingnya, membalikkan badan Naruto dan langsung menciumnya.

Mei mendorong bibirnya dengan kuat membuat Naruto terkejut. "Mei-chan?! Mengapa kau tiba-tiba menciumku?" Tanya Naruto. Wajah Mei memerah disaat memandang Naruto. "Apa kau sudah bosan denganku, Naruto?" Tanya Mei dengan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Mei-chan?" Tanya Naruto. "Kau lebih memilih nenek tua itu daripada aku yang masih 30-an ini? Kau lebih memilih bercinta dengannya dengannya daripada aku? Apa aku sudah tak cantik lagi dihadapanmu, Naruto darling?"

"Apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi, Naruto!?" Teriak Mei.

Naruto terhenyak sebentar, mencoba menjelaskan kesalahpahaman di antara mereka. "Ah, itu tadi antara aku dan Tsunade hanyalah salah paham. Dan..." setelah itu, Naruto menjelaskan semua pada Mei. Mei mendengarkanya hingga akhir. Senyum bahagianya kembali berseri.

"Berarti... kau masih mencintaiku, Naruto?" Mei mencoba memastikannya bahwa kekasihnya takkan meninggalkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan juga mencintai Tsunade. Bagiku, kalian berdua adalah wanita yang paling penting dalam hidupku. Dan kalian berdua adalah sahabat semasa kecil, aku tak dapat memisahkannya. Walau cintaku terbagi dua, tetapi kadar cintaku sama tingginya denganmu!"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Mei!" Mei bahagia mendengarkan ungkapan cinta Naruto sama seperti dulu ketika Naruto mengungkapkannya langsung pada Mei dan Tsunade 5 tahun lalu.

Mukanya memerah disaat Mei mengatakan "Kalau begitu, cium aku!"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera mendekatkannya, meraih bibir manis Mei. Naruto dan Mei akhirnya berciuman mesra, Mei segera memeluknya seraya mendorong kepala Naruto agar lebih mendekat lagi. Naruto melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Mei untuk memberikan rasa aman.

Mei yang tak puas dengan itu, mencoba memegang salah satu tangan Naruto dan meletakkannya pada payudaranya. "Remaslah, Naruto." Naruto lalu meremasnya dengan kuat, terdengar suara desahan yang keluar dari Mei. Selang Tiga menit lamanya, akhirnya mereka berhenti.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto darling."

"Aku mencintaimu, Mei-chan."

Keduanya mulai menutup mata dan memulai mimpi indah mereka, tak lupa Mei melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada Naruto.

Naruto merangkul kedua kekasihnya dan mendekatkan pada dirinya. Berharap hal-hal yang seperti itu tak terjadi lagi. "Aku harap, aku masih bisa hidup lebih lama lagi dengan Tsunade-chan dan Mei-chan".

"Aku juga ingin hidup lebih lama lagi denganmu, Sayang."

"Tak usah berharap, aku akan selalu disisihmu, Darling."

Naruto menoleh pada kedua kekasihnya, mereka sedang menatap Naruto. "Aku dan Mei akan selalu ada untukmu, Naruto sayang." "Walaupun kita berbeda, namun cinta kita berdua tetaplah satu dan hanyalah untukmu, darling." Tsunade dan Mei mendeklarasikan kesetiaan cintanya pada Naruto.

Naruto tak dapat menahan airmatanya yang jatuh. Ia memeluk erat mereka berdua.

"Arigatou, istriku." Mereka berdua pun terkejut, bagi mereka mungkin itu adalah janji Naruto untuk menikahi Tsunade dan Mei kelak nanti.

* * *

Tak terasa waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi, sinar fajar sudah terlihat dari ufuk timur.

"Anjirr, ga terasa kita dari tadi begadang 4 jam yah? Kalo begitu..." Naruto memberikan 'morning kissu' secara bergantian pada Mei dan Tsunade. Ciuman tersebut sangat singkat namun penuh kasih sayang.

"Ohayo, Tsunade-chan... Mei-chan..." Naruto memancarkan senyum bahagia seperti biasanya.

"Ohayo Naruto sayang / darling."

Karena sangat mengantuk, akhirnya mereka bertiga pun mulai memejamkan mata mereka dan tidur dengan saling berpelukan satu sama lain, kembali meneruskan mimpi mereka.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Akhirnya fanfic ketiga saya sudah selesai, mohon maaf yah kalo ceritanya kurang bagus dan masih banyak kesalahannya, maklum saya masih Newbie di dunia per-fanfic-an ini. #hormat_nunduk. Ni cerita saja nemu saat ngelamun saat siang tadi, tanpa basa-basi langsung ketik. hehehe. Saya harap readers me-review cerita saya.

Dan jangan lupa lihat chapter 2-nya. Terima kasih. :)


	2. Chapter 2: After Wake Up

Chapter 2: After wakeup

* * *

Pagi cerah menyapa Konoha, dan juga tak luput sinar mentari menyapa tiga manusia yang sedang tidur pulas tersebut. Naruto pun bangun dan memberikan 'morning kissu' pada dua kekasihnya, Tsunade dan Mei.

"Ohayo, Tsunade-chan... Mei-chan." Naruto menyapa kedua kekasihnya yang baru bangun karena ciumannya.

"Ohayo, Naruto sayang / darling." Ucap bahagia Tsunade dan Mei.

"Tsunade-chan, apa kau tak ada pekerjaan di gedung Hokage sana?" Tanya Naruto. Tsunade mengucek kedua matanya dan memandang lelaki berambut kuning itu. "Ahh... tidak ada sama sekali, kalaupun itu ada, aku serahkan pada Shizune. Dia tahu kalau aku sedang tidur bersamamu disini. hehehe."

"Uasem, ngapain disebarin sih, Tsu-chan?" Kesal Naruto yang tak ingin hubungannya dengan sang hokage diketahui banyak orang. "Rapopo kok, biar greget aja kalo aku punya pacar tampan sepertimu. Ia kamu~... kamu kamu~~ :v" Tsunade melanjutkannya. "Lagian Shizune seneng kok kalo aku gak jomblo lagi."

Naruto merasakan seperti aura jahat yang keluar dari tubuh Tsunade. "DAN AKU.. TAK MAU SELAMANYA.. DIBILANG.. PERAWAN TUA..." Ia mengatakannya dengan tertawa jahat. Keringat ketakutannya mengalir dari kepalanya, berharap sesuatu yang tak diinginkan takkan terjadi.

"Te-te-tenanglah... Tsunade-chan jangan khawatir. K-kau masih muda dan cantik kok, bahkan wanita paling cantik yang pernah ku kenal. Aku sangat bahagia dapat memilikimu, Tsunade-chan. Percayalah." Amarah Tsunade yang tinggi, perlahan-lahan mulai mereda. Merah merekah di pipinya. Senyum bahagianya telah kebali.

"Arigatou, Naruto sayang." Ucapnya sambil memeluk erat pacarnya itu.

"Hei, apa kau sudah selesai bermesra-mesraannya, aku juga pengen?" Mei yang dari tadi menunggu gilirannya merasa jengkel diabaikan Naruto. "Ogah -_- :v" Tolak mentah-mentahnya. "H-hah..? Kau menolakku?! Kkau lebih memilih melayani si nenek sihir itu dari pada aku?!"

"Jadi kau sudah tak cinta lagi denganku, Naruto?! Aku benci kamu Naruto-baka!" Mei meluapkan kekesalan pada Naruto dan Tsunade. Ia juga mengalihkan pandangannya sambil menyilangkan tangannya, saking kesalnya Mei menggelembungkan pipinya, nagmbek seperti anak kecil.

Dengan menyeringai, Naruto melirik Mei yang kesal. "Kau marah yach~, Mei-chan~~?" Mencoba menggodanya sesekali. "TIDAK! Aku tidak marah sama sekali!" Mei mencoba menyembunyikan kemarahannya. "Haha. Ampun dah~, dasar tsundere." Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh Mei dari belakang, membuat wanita tersebut terkejut.

Bibirnya mendekat dan memulai membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga Mei.

"Sikapmu yang "bodoh" itulah yang membuatku semakin cinta padamu, Mei-chan~" Mantra cintanya sukses membuat mukanya memerah padam dan hati Mei menjadi luluh, ditambah lagi sambaran ciuman Naruto di lehernya semakin melemaskan tubuhnya.

"Ahh.. hhh... Naruto, kau nakal. Aku semakin mencintaimu, Naruto darling." Ucap Mei diiringi dengan suara desahan. Tak mau kehilangan kesempatan, Mei meletakkan salah satu tangan Naruto pada dadanya yang besar dan meremasnya. "Ahh..ahh.. lebih keras lagi, Naru." Tak lama hingga 60 detik mereka berhenti. Tsunade senang Naruto dapat meredakan ketegangan mereka.

Naruto mendekatkan kedua kekasihnya dan mengatakan "Aku sangat bahagia memiliki dua bidadari seperti kalian. Aku takkan melepaskan ataupun meninggalkan harta karun yang paling berharga dalam hidupku ini."

Tsunade memeluk erat Naruto, dan menggenggam tangan Mei. "Aku juga ingin kita bertiga hidup bersama selamanya. Iya kan, Mei?" Tsunade bertanya pada Mei. "Iya, selama kita bersama, suka duka akan kita jalani." Jawab Mei.

Naruto tersenyum lebar mendapatkan jawaban jelas dari kekasihnya. Sebagai hadiah, Ia memberikan 'forehead kiss' pada kening Mei dan Tsunade.

"Love you, Tsu-chan... Mei-chan." Ucap Naruto

"Love you too, Naru sayang/darling." Balas bahagia Tsunade dan Mei.

"Oh iya, apa kau hari ini tak ada pekerjaan, Mizukage-sama?" Tanya Naruto pada Mei. "Aslinya ada sih sedikit, tapi aku lebih ingin lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu denganmu, Darling." Jawab Mei bahagia.

Mendengarkan percakapan tersebut, memberikan ide bagi Tsunade "Yoss... kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita membuat sarapan enak saja, perutku sudah lapar nih. Kau juga Naru sayang, Mei?"

"Ide bagus, kalau begitu, ayo!" Mereka bertiga mulai beranjak ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Namun disaat Tsunade dan Naruto akan beranjak dari kasur, kaki mereka keserimpet selimut dan akhirnya jatuh.

#GUBRAK!

Suara yang terdengar cukup keras, membuat Mei penasaran yang apa yang terjadi.

"Apakah kau rapopo, Tsuna-" "Ahh... lebih keras lagi, Naruto!" Tanya Naruto terpotong. Bukannya sakit yang didengar Naruto, namun desahan dari seorang wanita. Naruto yang mulai sadar, mencoba mengamati keadaan. Naruto tampak tak yakin dengan apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini, terutama.. telapak tangannya.

Mei yang mengamati kejadian tersebut lantas tertawa menggoda.

"Ara ara.. Darling memang sungguh 'ganas' yah, curi-curi kesempatan dalam kesempitan." Ternyata Naruto dan Tsunade terjatuh ke lantai dalam posisi Tsunade tertindih Naruto. Kedua telapak tangannya mendarat pada dada Tsunade yang begitu besar itu.

"Tsunade-chan?!" Teriak Naruto. "Mei-chan bantu aku bangun dong, kasihan Tsunade-chan." Pinta Naruto agar Mei menolongnya.

Namun Mei menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Gak ikut-iku~t... gak ikut-iku~t :v"

"Ahh iblis lu, Mei-chan. Tenanglah Tsunade-chan, aku akan bangun." Naruto mencoba bangun dari tubuh Tsunade, namun "Ahh... Ahhh" Telapak tangan yang menjadi tumpuan Naruto untuk bangun, semakin menekan pada dada Tsunade. "Ah-! Gomen! gomen! Tsunade-cha-" "Lebih keras lagi, Naruto!"

"Tsunade-chan... -_-" Mei terkikih melihat kecerobohan mereka. Sambil meletakkan ujung tangan pada bibirnya "kukukuku... apa kau menikmatinya Tsunade?"

Tsunade yang sangat amat bahagia sekali, mengungkapkannya dengan tersenyum lebar "Lebih dari apa yang kuharapkan."

Setelah keadaan kembali normal, mereka beranjak ke dapur. Mei dan Tsunade melekat pada kedua tangan Naruto.

"Mei-chan, Tsunade-chan, pake baju dulu napa?" Mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua pacarnya, Ia menanyakan pada mereka yang hanya memakai pakaian dalam, memperlihatkan hampir seluruh kulit mereka yang halus dan putih mulus tersebut.

"Halah... sebenarnya kau ingin melihatku yang telanjang ini kan? Ngaku aja, Yang." Goda Tsunade

"Ara ara... Naruto darling... EC-CHI~ :v" Goda Mei.

"Bodoamat -_-... sekarang nyiapin sarapan aja dah." Tangkis Naruto yang bergegas menuju dapur dengan hidung berdarah-darah alias mimisan.

"Oke Naruto sayang / Darling." Tsunade dan Mei bersemangat menemani Naruto ke dapur.

-TBC-

* * *

A/N: Ara.. ara... akhirnya nih fanfic menelurkan chapter kedua. heheh ga kepikiran bisa nyampai dua chapter. Nih cerita kelanjutanya sehabis mereka bangun. Semoga dengan adanya chapter 2. Fanfic ini semakin rame Aaamiin. (dari tadi ngomong ga jelas :v). Mohon maaf jika masih ada kesalahan atau ketidakseruan cerita.

Read and Review-nya yah, sekalian di-favorite. Terima kasih. :D

Ecxplorer Atlazcrew, out.


End file.
